


Where's my Pen?

by DeviousOmens



Category: Broadchurch, Illogical Husbands - Fandom, Masters of Sex
Genre: Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousOmens/pseuds/DeviousOmens
Summary: Alec loses his favorite pen and suspects his husband may have it.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Bill Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters, illogical husbands
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Where's my Pen?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic. Not beta-read by anyone other than me and my tired eyes.

* * *

“Have you seen my pen?” Alec asked as he patted himself down.

“Hmm?” Bill asked not bothering to look up from the pile of paperwork he was looked through.

“My pen. I can’t find it.” Alec said as he rummaged through a few loose papers on the table Bill was sitting at.

Bill finally looked up at him, removing his glasses.

“It's a sliver, black ink ballpoint with an inscription on it.” Alec said as he once again patted himself down then checked the breast pocket of his jacket.

“What does the inscription say?” Bill asked curious now.

“’Britain’s Worst Cop'” He told him as he went into the bathroom to look through a few drawers.

“Who would someone give you a pen with such a horrible inscription?” Bill asked as he turned in his seat to look at him as he came out of the bathroom.

“Miller gave it to me.” He said, “It's kind of a joke.”

“Doesn’t sound very funny.” Bill said to him.

Alec shrugged then gave him a look, “Do you have it?”

“Your pen? No.” Bill said then turned back to his paperwork.

“Masters, it’s my favorite pen. If you have it just kindly hand it over and all will be forgiven.” Alec told him.

Bill turned back around in his seat and stared at him.

Alec took a step closer to him, “Okay well I didn’t want it to come to this but stand up.”

“What for?”

“Come on, up you go.” Alec insisted and Bill reluctantly stood up in front of him.

“Turn around, hands on the table.”

Bill tilted his head, “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s my favorite pen.” Alec said then he motioned with a hand to turn around.

Bill sighed then turned around placing his hands on the table as he leaned over a little.

Alec smiled then stepped up behind him placing a hand on Bill's lower back, “Feet apart.”

He wiggled his right foot moving it over a couple inches.

“Wider.”

He sighed and moved his feet taking a wider stance, “Happy?” He asked looking over his shoulder.

“Overjoyed.” Alec said then felt around the neck collar of Bill's shirt, his fingers brushing his neck causing him to shiver.

He then ran his hands down his shoulders before stepping in closer, pressing against him then hooked his arms under Bill's, putting his hands palm down on his chest.

Bill cleared his throat, “I’m not sure this is how frisking is done.”

“Are you police?”

Bill didn’t say anything because he was focusing on Alec's hands moving slowly down his chest.

“Your gun….” Bill tried to form words, “is digging into me.”

Alec leaned in his hot breath on Bill's neck as he whispered, “I’m not wearing my gun.”

Bill gulped and Alec's hands wandered to his waistline. He mercifully took a step back and Bill tried to turn around.

“Unh-unh.” Alec told him; his hand placed firmly in the middle of his back to hold him in place.

Alec’s text alert went off and he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it.

“Very unprofessional to be on your phone while frisking someone.” Bill said to him.

He ignored Bill and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Turn around and face me.” Alec said, “Slowly.”

Bill turned and when he faced Alec, the expression on his face was all business.

“Arms out to your sides please.”

He rolled his eyes and put his arms up, “I honestly do not have your pen. I’ve never even seen it.”

“Quiet please.” Alec said to him as he stepped closer to him. He ran his hands down one of Bill’s arms then the other.

He then slowly crouched down in front of him. He looked up at him as he ran his hands up Bill’s left leg then dragged his hands back down. He then shifted a little and ran his hands slowly up the right leg, Bill jumped a little when Alec’s hand got a little too close to his junk. Bill looked down at Alec who was looking up at him with a grin. He ran his hands back down Bill’s leg before finally standing up and stepping closer to him.

He snaked his arms around Bill’s waist, checking his waistband again before his hands slid to Bill’s ass where he grabbed two handfuls and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey!” Bill said and stepped back putting his arms down. He smoothed his shirt and tucked it back in where Alec had untucked it. He straightened his collar before saying, “I told you I didn’t have your pen.”

“I know.” Alec said then gave Bill a quick peck on the lips before heading to the front door.

“What?” Bill asked confused.

“The text was from Miller, said my pen was on my desk under some paperwork.”

“What?! Alec, get back here.” Bill called after him.

“Can’t. Late for work. See you later for dinner.”

“You’re going to pay for this!”

Alec paused at the front door and with a smile said, “Oh, I look forward to it.”


End file.
